Life On The Moon
by NaruhinaluvrX
Summary: Toneri keeps Naruto on the moon after The Last. They begin life together but not all is going as Toneri has planned. Tonenaru. Mpreg. No smut because I'm not a smut writer.
1. Chapter 1

_"I vow the moon will never touch the Earth again." Said the white haired young man as he turned to walk away. The blue haired girl gave a sad look as her blonde friend gave her a comforting touch on the shoulder and a smile. She smiled back and they turned towards the portal home as the young white haired man stopped in his tracks._

 _Before she could blink,the blue haired girl was pushed and fell into the disappearing portal. The last thing she saw before the portal closed was the white haired man shoving a green orb in her paralyzed friend's chest. "Naruto-kun!"_

 _._

 _Toneri,now dressed in his clan's traditional wedding garb and wielding the Byakugan in his eyes,held the cookie in his mouth as his blonde puppet bit down and leaned into a kiss. He pulled away and gave a small,satisfied smile. His blonde puppet,dressed in the traditional wedding attire for women,minus the skirt,stayed still and blank,staring at him with his dull blue eyes as Toneri spoke. "You will get your free will back,but with guidelines. You are not allowed to harm me. Try,and your body will freeze up."_

 _"You are not allowed to speak. As to avoid pointless and loud fights. You are not allowed to leave the castle. You will not be able to disobey any of my orders. And,finally,you are not allowed to communicate with the Kyuubi." He raised his hand as another green orb shined bright and Naruto fell into Toneri's arms. Toneri gave a small smile. "I did put the Tenseigan back together,but only enough to power the castle. Earth will remain unharmed."_

 _._

Naruto slowly opened his still dull eyes and sat up in the bed. He ruffled his spiky hair,which Toneri had made grow out to reach his chin with a Jutsu,as a the Head Puppet walked in with his clothes. "Good Morning,Lord Naruto." He simple nodded as it left then quickly changed into the outfit,which was identical to Toneri's,minus the orange and black colors,it brought.

After tying the knot around his shoulder,he walked down the hall. "It's nearly been a year since he trapped me here...and my birthday is right around the corner..." He sighed after he finished his thought and looked up to see Toneri. "Good morning,Naruto." Naruto only glared as a response and quickly walked over to the table in the dining room.

Toneri took his place on the other end as the puppet's brought out the food. Toneri lifted up his forked as he said,"Naruto. As a gift for your 20th birthday,I liked to suggest something. Let's have a child together." Naruto choked on his drink at the offer then stared at Toneri like he had lost his mind. In response,Toneri gave an amused smile and said,"My clan once created a Jutsu that allowed men to bear children due to lack of population. However,you needed huge amount of Chakra to support the artificial womb and high stamina to survive the birth. Since you have high stamina and the Kyuubi's Chakra to support the womb,I thought using it on you would be alright. Also,you always say you're lonely up here and a child would give you company."

"All of this,of course,will only happen with your permission. I don't want to force this on you." Naruto gave annoyed huff of breath as he held up a board that said,"Oh. You mean like staying here and the wedding." Toneri gave a small frown and began cutting his food. "Just give me answer when you're ready."

.

"What makes him think I'd actually agree to that?" Naruto paced around his room in annoyance and frustration. "Sure,I'm lonely. But I'd never...never..." His pacing slowed down to a halt as he began to think about his friends. The happiness being around them gave him and the laughter they shared. Tears formed in his eyes as he shook his head and steady his breathing ."I need that again. It hurts without it." He gave a small smile. "And a family would be nice."

He started shaking as he hugged himself. "What am I gonna do?"

.

The Head Puppet brought Toneri his cup of tea."Lord Toneri. Do you believe Lord Naruto will really agree?" Toneri took a sip then place the cup on the plate."It's only an offer to make him feel better here." It looked up at the painting of Naruto,asking,"Your Jutsu won't make him say yes?"

Toneri nodded."The orb may influence him to a small degree,but the choice is truly his own." The door opened,causing them to look over,as Naruto stepped in. His eyes were red from crying as he simply nodded.

.

Toneri held a scroll in his hands."You're absolutely sure you want to do this?" Naruto nodded as he held up another board. "Yes. A kid wouldn't be so bad to have around. It might be fun." Toneri gave a small smile as he unraveled the scroll then weaved the hand signs. Naruto felt his body tingle as he held his stomach,letting Toneri know that it worked. Toneri leaned in and Naruto nodded as a response.

.

"The due date appears to be in July." Hearing those words made Toneri and Naruto smile. They were gonna be parents,it was official.

Naruto placed his hand on his stomach as Toneri placed his on Naruto's shoulder. "From what I know,you should be able to feel it move soon." He nodded in response then gave Toneri a 'What's Wrong' face as he saw the look on Toneri. "If the child is male,I'd like it if we named him after my Otousan. And we can name it after your Okasan,if it's a girl. If you'd like." Naruto smiled and held up a board."Naming it after your Tou-Chan is alright. I don't mind."

Toneri smiled and gave Naruto a slight pat on the head.

.

Toneri rubbed his forehead at his hormonal partner's mood."Please Naruto. Just stay in our room and rest. You're too far along to be walking around." Naruto threw a fit in response. Toneri began to get nervous and said,"Just stay here and I'll get you some tea to calm you down." Naruto's body tensed at Toneri's command as Toneri left the room.

A few minutes passed as his body untensed and Naruto crossed his arm. "I'm not doing anything wrong by taking a walk to get some food." He stuck out his tongue "Toneri Teme."

Suddenly,a contraction hit and Naruto winced in pain. He grabbed his stomach as another hit and his breathing became labored. He staggered to the door as he winced in pain again. He threw the door open and ran as fast as he could through the contraction pains until he saw Toneri. He lifted up his hand as tears started forming."To...To...Ton..." Another contraction hit as the tears started flowing."Toneri!"

Toneri gasped at hearing his name then turned to see Naruto,huddled over in pain. He ran over and headed Naruto's hand. "Th...the baby's c...coming..." Toneri,a little stunned that Naruto was talking,picked him up and ran back to the room. He set Naruto down once he reached the room and started untying the throwover as Naruto squeezed Toneri's shoulders.

He picked him back and gently place him on the bed then undid his belt and opened his shirt as more tears fell from Naruto's eyes."This hurts!" Toneri gave him his hand,which Naruto violently squeezed. "This won't last much longer,I promise."

Naruto nodded as the Head Puppet and puppets walked in with the things needed for the c-section.

.

"Arghhh! This hurts,Ttebayo!" Naruto squeezed Toneri's hand tighter,making it turn purple,before the Head Puppet started pulling down his pants. Naruto gasped and tried pulling away. "H-hey!" Toneri rubbed his back and said,"It has to get to your waist for operation. Unless,you excepted the baby was going to be cut of the top of your stomach." with a smile.

Naruto relaxed a little and nodded before the Head Puppet started the c-section. Toneri winced in pain at Naruto's grip as he gave an uncomfortable smile."Just hang in there. They'll be done before you know it." Naruto only let out a whimper in response as the Head Puppet began to pull out the baby.

After a few minutes,the baby's cry filled the room. Naruto released his grip on Toneri's hand and tried to even his breathing as Toneri quickly fixed his seal. The Head Puppet brought over a small bundle to Naruto."It's a healthy baby boy." Naruto held him in his arms,seeing bright blonde hair,whiskers,and the symbols from Toneri's chest on the baby. He gave a smile and nuzzled him."Hello there,Tatsumi." Toneri leaned in with a smile."Welcome to the Moon,Otsutsuki Tatsumi."

Tatsumi opened his eyes to reveal a shade of blue that was a brighter shade then Naruto's. He gripped Naruto's finger and gave a small smile,making Naruto tear up,and nuzzled into the blanket as he drifted off to sleep. "Through the Jutsu,the child always inherited more traits from the carrier. So,he'll probably be a mini you." Naruto nodded with a smile as an answer as the Head Puppet took Tatsumi to be cleaned and clothed.

Naruto leaned onto Toneri as wave of tiredness swept over. Toneri pulled him close and whispered,"I want you to know,even if you never develop feelings for me. I have developed feelings for you. I love you." He kissed Naruto's head as Naruto's eyes widened before he quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto gave a comforting smile to the blue haired girl as they walked back to portal. She gave a small smile,not noticing Naruto looked back to see Toneri had stopped walking. On instinct,he pushed her into the portal as he was pulled towards Toneri._

 _Toneri had a tight grip on Naruto's wrist as he held his hand in the air. He raised his other hand,holding a green orb and said,"If she can't stay up here,I'll take something of hers from down there."_

 _Naruto's eyes widened as Toneri slammed the orb into his chest. His bright blue eyes dulled as the last thing her heard was,"Naruto-kun!" before he passed out."_

.

"Hinata!"

Naruto jolted up from his sleep,covered in sweat and his arm reaching out. Over his panting,he heard a small,"Kaa-Chan?" that made him turn his head. At the side of his bed was,now 4 years old,Tatsumi. Other then his hair style that had taken after Toneri's and his blue eyes that are brighter then Naruto's original color,he looked like a Mini Naruto with a small Ahoge on the top of his head. Naruto gave him a pat on his head then gave him a smile,making Tatsumi smile."Tou-Chan asked me to get you cause the puppets finished making breakfast."

Naruto gave him a nodded and got out of bed,revealing his orange tank top and black shorts he wore as pajamas,then walked to the dinning room,with Tatsumi holding his hand."Do you think Tou-Chan is gonna let us sit on the moon and look at the Earth today?" Naruto smiled and gave Tatsumi a 'Maybe' look,making Tatsumi smile.

.

As Naruto opened the door,Tatsumi ran over to Toneri."I got Kaa-Chan up,just like you asked." Toneri smiled and pat his head,saying,"Thank you,Tatsumi. You're such a big help." which cause Tatsumi to smile and blush a little.

After taking their seats,the puppets brought out the food. Toneri chuckled as Tatsumi started stuffing his face."Making such a mess." Tatsumi started blushing as Naruto cleaned him up."Kaa-Chaaaan! I can clean myself,Dattebana!" Naruto gave an apologetic look on his face as Toneri gave a bright smile,so thankful that those two were with him.

.

Naruto,now changed into his Otsutsuki clan robes,stripped Tatsumi of his kimono pajamas and put him into his Otsutsuki clan robes. While slipping on Tatsumi's blue top,Tatsumi couldn't stay still because of his excitement. Swaying back and forth,Tatsumi spoke in a singsongy voice,"We're gonna go look at the Earth. We're gonna go look at the Earth." Naruto smiled as he tied the knot for his yellow throwover over his shoulder.

As he reached for Tatsumi's shoes,Tatsumi ran for the door."To the top of the moon,Ttbana!" Naruto quickly grabbed Tatsumi and held up his shows,making Tatsumi pout."Why do we have to wear shoes? You said on Earth,people don't wear shoes when they're in their houses and we're always in our house." Naruto went to respond,but turned his head with an 'Um' look on his face. He placed Tatsumi,and his shoes,on the bed then held up a board that said,"That may be true,but we're not staying in the castle,now are we?"

Tatsumi crossed his arm and puffed out his cheeks,causing Naruto to chuckle as he put Tatsumi's shoes on.

.

"What are those white things called again?"Naruto wrote "Clouds" in the dirt."What do they do?" Naruto smiled and continued,"Well,they make shade on a hot day or take the water in the air and make rain. Or snow when it's really cold." Tatsumi gave a big smile."Clouds sound really cool." Naruto smiled then looked down with a sad face. His head lifted up to see Tatsumi pointing at the Earth."Look! That's the part of the Earth you're from. I wonder what it's like right now."

Naruto clinched his fists as he started thinking of his friends. What were they doing? Are they looking for a way to bring him home? Did they even miss him?

He was brought out of his thoughts when heard "Kaa-Chan?" and saw a sad look on Tatsumi's face. He gave a smile and waved his hand,to say 'It's nothing.'. Tatsumi gave a worried look as Naruto got up and motioned towards the lift with the puppet. Tatsumi nodded and held his hand as they walked over.

.

Naruto had just closed the door after laying Tatsumi down for his nap as Toneri walked up."Did he have fun?" Naruto nodded then held up a board,"He really likes the clouds." Toneri gave a small smile."I guess I should find a way to make the clouds down in the village appear again. It would make a nice late birthday present." Naruto smiled,then quickly dropped it. "What's the matter?" Naruto lifted up another board,"Can I please be able to talk again?"

Toneri turned away."You know why you can't. It's for Tatsumi's wellbeing." Naruto let out a slight growl as Toneri turned around to see another board."It's not fair to Tatsumi!" Toneri let out a sigh as he turned his head."I don't want you slipping out the truth,it would shatter his mind and heart. You already taught him about the Earth against my wishes." Naruto,now pissed,held up another sign,"The Earth is a part of Tatsumi! He's has every right to learn about it!"

Naruto felt his body tense up as Toneri lifted up his hand. His eyes became duller as Toneri spoke,"Silence. I don't want Tatsumi knowing the truth,and you're not regaining your ability to speak. You will forget this conversation ever happened." He caught Naruto as he passed out. Sitting down on the ground,Toneri gently pulled Naruto closer and began stroking his hair."I'm sorry..."

.

Naruto turned away in a pout,making Toneri laugh."Aw. Don't be mad at me." Naruto stuck his tongue out in response,making Toneri laugh more. Tatsumi swayed his legs as he watched his parents. He had gotten Toneri to let him walk around barefoot and his parents were playing with each other. He knew today was gonna be a good day.

He jumped down from his chair."I'm gonna go potty." Toneri nodded,"And I'm gonna make your Okasan smile." Tatsumi gave a big smile then left. Once he finished and cleaned himself,he left the restroom,walked past the room Toneri and Naruto were in,then entered Toneri's study. After quietly closing the door,Tatsumi turned to the giant paintings on the wall. He looked at the ones on the side,that were of women he thought were old family members,then looked at the one in the middle.

It was of Naruto,though he looked different in the painting to Tatsumi."He always looks so sad." He could have sworn that he saw the painting cry once."I guess it's because of how bad they treated him on Earth,like Tou-Chan said." He gave the painting one last look then left the study and headed back to the room. He opened the door to see Toneri tickling Naruto,who was squirming to get free but failing horribly at it.

Tatsumi gave a bright smile as he thought to himself,"At least Kaa-Chan's happy up here." Then he chuckled and ran over."Tickle Kaa-Chan,Ttbana!"

.

Toneri finished tucking Tatsumi in as he asked,"What are we gonna do for Kaa-Chan's birthday?" Toneri went into thought as Tatsumi said,"Kaa-Chan said that on Earth,they have cake,give gifts,and a 'arty." Toneri smiled and asked,"Well,how about we do that?" Tatsumi's eyes sparkled at the idea,causing Toneri to chuckle,"Alright then. Cake,gifts,and a 'arty' it is. But it'll have to wait till after you trained your eyes for the day." Tatsumi let out cheer,causing Toneri to get to lay back down."What gift are we gonna get Kaa-Chan?"

Toneri fixed his blankets and said,"Leave that to me." then gave him a kiss on the head."Now go to sleep." Tatsumi,with one last smile,closed his eyes and dozed off as Toneri quietly closed the door.

.

Toneri finished changing into his pajamas as walked over to an already asleep Naruto. Naruto would twitch here and there as Toneri watched him. Toneri then lifted up his hand and said,"What are you dreaming about tonight?" as another orb appeared. In the orb,Toneri saw images of the Hidden Leaf,where Naruto grew up,and images of Naruto's friends flash by. He saw Naruto having lunch with a pink haired women and a pale skinned man before the women lifted up her fist at Naruto while he frantically waved his hands around in fear. Then,he saw Naruto and a man,who had a lazy look to him,laughing together. Next,he saw with a black haired man,who bore the Rinnegan eye,as the man smiled and said something that made Naruto point at him and yell. Finally,he saw Hinata with bright red face as she saw Naruto with his short hair for the first time,causing Naruto to check if she had a fever.

The orb disappeared as Toneri lowered his hand to see Naruto with a peaceful smile on his face. "Very well then."


	3. Chapter 3

_"This is room holds something important to the Otsutsuki and now it's time for Tatsumi to see it. Just as I did the same with my father when I turned two." Toneri drew blood from his finger and made a streak against the handless door. It opened,cause Tatsumi to tighting his grip on Naruto's hand. The three entered the room and what they saw caused Naruto and Tatsumi's eyes to widen._

 _Pedestals,holding giant bags of blood. Tatsumi quickly hid behind Naruto,gripping onto the throwover and pant leg,while Naruto had small sweat beads rolling down his face as he thought,"Is that what's gonna happen to me if I piss him off the wrong way?" Then he remembered when he scared Toneri so bad with his temper that Toneri hid under their bed. "No,he's too scared of me to do that." Toneri stopped at the first stand and pointed at the bag. "These bags hold the blood every leader of the Otsutsuki. This one is my father's."_

 _Then he walked to the last stand on the very end,"And this bag supposedly holds the blood of Hamura himself." Naruto thought,"Creepy." as Tatsumi said it out loud,cause Toneri to sigh. "It is odd,I suppose. But it's a tradition that we will continue." Naruto made a 'Creeped Out' face as Tatsumi walked up to Hamura's bag. As he tilted his head,he took the finger he had on his lips and poked the bag,giggling as it jiggled. He poked it again and again until he ended up poking a hole,causing some blood to spray on his face._

 _Toneri and Naruto gasped then ran over. Naruto picked up Tatsumi and moved him away from the bag as Toneri started patching the bag. Naruto started cleaning up the blood on Tatsumi's face when he noticed something with Tatsumi's eyes. The entirety of his eyes were bright blue with a black star pattern,similar to the pattern of the Tenseigan,on the inside. Toneri gasped at the sight of his eyes as a bag popped. They all flinched as more bags started popping,Tatsumi tearing up as the loud noises scared him._

 _Naruto picked him up and ran all the way to Tatsumi's room. Once he got Tatsumi to calm down and cleaned up,he noticed that his eyes were back to normal. "What was that?"_

.

Tatsumi panted as he stared down the remaining two puppets. One charged at him as he raised his hands,ripped the blood from the bag tied to it back,turned the giant orb of blood into multiple spikes,and threw them at the puppets. The puppets went down as Tatsumi wipes the sweat from his head. Without turning around,Tatsumi saw the silhouette of a man that was filled with red lines. "Tou-Chan!"

He deactivated his eyes and ran over. Toneri smiled at the hug he was given and said,"You got them all today. Good job." Tatsumi gave a big grin as Toneri pat his head. "Can you wake up you're Okasan for me? It's time for breakfast." Tatsumi nodded as a response then ran off.

.

Tatsumi opened the bedroom door and walked over to Naruto's side of the bed. He gave a small frown when he saw Naruto's face was all red. "Kaa-chan?" Naruto slowly opened his eyes and held his head as he sat up. He looked over and gave Tatsumi a small smile then started getting out of bed,but Tatsumi hugged his leg."You should go back to bed."

Naruto picked him up and held up a board,"I'm fine. Let's go eat." Tatsumi gave a pout but nodded.

.

"Your eyes need a name." Tatsumi raised an eyebrow as he read Naruto's board. Naruto nodded and held up another board,"On Earth,special eyes have names,like the Byakugan or the Rinnegan." Tatsumi held up a finger to his lips and asked,"What should mine be called?" Naruto crossed his arms in thought until a little lightbulb went off in his head. He quickly wrote down on another board and held it up for Tatsumi. "You can manipulate blood,right? Let's call it the Chishiogan."

Tatsumi gave a smug smile and said,"Sounds cool. I like it,Dattebana." causing Naruto chuckle. He walked ahead with an ego walk as Naruto started slowing down. His vision started to blur as he felt his body swaying. He fell to the floor as Tatsumi ran back to him."Kaa-Chan?!"

He started shaking a little as thoughts swam through his head,"Did I do that with my eyes? I didn't mean to! Kaa-Chan!" He broke down in tears as Toneri ran over. He knelt down and placed his hand in Tatsumi's back,as he sniffled,"I-I didn't m-m-mean to." Toneri frowned then placed his hand on Naruto's forehead. He let out a sigh of relief and said,"It's not your fault Tatsumi. Your Okasan just has a fever." then picked up Naruto.

.

Toneri,after changing him into his pajama,tucked Naruto back in as the Head Puppet brought in a tray of medicine. Tatsumi handed Toneri a wet rag,that he placed on Naruto's forehead,and asked,"Why did Kaa-Chan get sick?" Toneri moved as the Head Puppet gave Naruto the medicine and said,"There are things up here that aren't on Earth that end up making him sick. He's been sick from them before,but you were a baby and two last time he was,so you probably don't remember." Tatsumi nodded and gave a worried look.

.

Toneri placed a fresh rag on Naruto's forehead,causing him to flinch a little,then he sighed. "He's been sick before,but not for a week." He changed into his pajamas then slipped into bed and noticed Naruto shaking and sweating from the heat. He let out a worried sigh then gasped as Naruto turned his head and the rag fell. "Tsk." He reached over for the rag when Naruto gently head butted Toneri's chest. Toneri noticed how much cooler his body was compared to Naruto's,so he laid back down and pulled Naruto's forehead to his chest.

Naruto flinched a little and let out a quiet,"H-hot..." making Toneri give a small,worried smile."You're in that much pain,huh?" Then pulled him closer. Naruto opened his eye and looked up at Toneri,who gave a nervous smile."Sorry. I thought the cooler temperature would help you feel better." He started to pull away,but Naruto wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back. Toneri gave another small smile and hugged back.

Naruto looked up with a small smile and gave a quiet,"Thank you." then nuzzled into his chest. Toneri stroked his hair and thought,"No. Thank you."

.

Toneri shook his head with a smile at Naruto's silliness as Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "You never cease to amaze me." Naruto smiled with a small sweat drop and blush as Toneri pat his head. Tatsumi smiled at his parents being silly. He chuckled as he thought,"They've been getting along a lot better since Kaa-Chan got sick."

.

Tatsumi peeked out his door as he heard crying coming from the hall in the middle of the night. He gave a slight gasp he saw Naruto,with his forehead on Toneri's back,gripping Toneri's sleeve and crying. He saw Toneri grab Naruto's hand after turning to face him and being talking to him,though Tatsumi couldn't hear what he was saying. Toneri lifted up Naruto's head and wiped his tears then Tatsumi slowly put his hand over his mouth at what he saw next. Toneri leaned in and gave Naruto a kiss as he held his cheek. Naruto slowly closed his eyes as he kissed back,while Tatsumi was quietly squeeing at the sight.

.

That morning,Tatsumi slowly opened the bedroom door to see Toneri still in bed,which surprised him because Toneri was always up early. He walked over the bed and saw Toneri holding Naruto as Naruto had his head on Toneri's chest. Tatsumi tilted his head at something else that caught his eye."They're both naked."

.

Tatsumi watched as Toneri and Naruto were having a playful back and forth while eating breakfast. Tatsumi took a drink from his cup as he thought."They're really happy today. I wonder why? Could it be cause they were naked together?... Nah." Tatsumi crossed his arms and shook his head.

Naruto reached over to refill his plate when Tatsumi pointed at his neck."Why is your neck all covered in bite marks?" Naruto quickly covered his neck as he turned bright red while Toneri gave a smug chuckle as he rested his cheek on his knuckles,causing Naruto to turn brighter red and lower his head.

.

Toneri queitly changed from his pajamas to his clan robes as Naruto's rolled over in bed. He walked over,gave Naruto a kiss on the head,and said,"Happy birthday. I really hope you enjoy your gift."


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto woke up to see Tatsumi,smiling,at the edge of his bed. "Happy Birthday Kaa-Chan." Naruto pat his head as a thank you then got up and dressed

.

Naruto's eyes widen at the sight of dinning table being packed with bowls of ramen. The Head Puppet bowed,"A birthday breakfast,as requested by Lord Toneri." Tatsumi sweatedropped as he thought,"That's lotsa noddles." Then watched Naruto start stuffing his face. He chuckled as he thought to himself,"Theses aren't Ichiraku's,but they sure do taste good."

.

After Naruto's ten bowls of ramen and Tatsumi's three bowls,a Tall Puppet guided them down to Toneri,who was waiting in ruins of the old Otsutsuki village. Naruto recognized this particular part of the ruins. It was one of the last places he was with his friends. He lowered his head,causing Tatsumi to grab his hand as they walked.

After walking farther in,Naruto looked up to see a Hidden Leaf Street with Ichiraku's Ramen Shop as the highlight. Toneri smiled at Naruto's surprised reaction. "I made a miniature Tenseigan then used your memories to make this illusion. It'll disappear after today." Four figures appeared besides Naruto,and he gasped when saw it was Kakashi,Yamato,Sai,and Sakura. "They can't talk,but they can wave and smile." As if on cue,Sakura smiled as Kakashi,Yamato,and Sai waved.

More figures appeared,making Naruto smile. He saw and Old Man Third in the ramen shop and Shikamaru,Ino,and Choji appear in front of it. Then he saw Gaara,Temari,and Kankuro then Killer Bee and Karin. Though he hadn't known Karin very long,they had gotten close when they found out they were from the same clan. Next was Guy,Lee,Tenten,and Neji. Naruto gasped at the sight of him as Toneri explained,"You memories showed he died,but I thought you liked to see him anyway."

Then six figures appeared in the center,making Naruto's eyes widen. "These I managed to make special since it seemed they have a special place in your heart." The first one smiled a smile he said,"Hope you enjoy my books,now that you're older." The next two smiled and said,"We get to see you all grown up." The next said,"You're not that little prankster anymore." The next simply smirked as he said,"Hn. Dobe." And the last one gave a closed eye smile,"Naruto-Kun."

Tatsumi chuckled to himself,"Kaa-Chan's so happy that he's speechless." before Naruto fell to his knees,shaking with wide eyes. He stared at them for a few more seconds then burst into tears and shoved his face into his hands. Toneri grabbed Tatsumi's hand and headed back to the castle. "Let's leave him alone for a while."

.

Tatsumi had been sent back down to pick up Naruto and gasped at the sight of Naruto unconscious on the ground. He ran over and let out a sigh of relief when he realized Naruto was just asleep. He then looked around and laughed at some of the silly appearances the figures had,like pink hair or silly masks. "Those two have really brushy eyebrows."

Then he walked to the center Six and guessed who each of them were based on what Naruto told him. "That old man with red stuff is Ero Ojichan. That blonde guy and red hair lady is Ojichan and Obachan. The man with the scar is Iruka Ojichan. The guy with the weird eye is Sasuke. Kaa-Chan likes talking about you. And the girl with eyes like Tou-Chan's is Hinata. Kaa-Chan likes talking about you too."

He smiled then woke up Naruto and helped him back to the castle.

.

Toneri held Naruto close that night as he cried,"I liked the gift,and I appreciate the hard work you did. But seeing them again just...hurt..." Toneri had given Naruto his speech back for a while to make him feel better. Toneri lifted up his head,wiped his tears,then pulled him into a kiss,which Naruto returned.

.

"I want a baby brother!" Toneri looked up from his plate as Naruto choked on his drink. Tatsumi looked down and said,"I'm happy you two are together more,but I get lonely. I thought a baby brother would be fun to play with." Then he looked up,"I'd help take good care of him." Toneri responded,"I always wanted another child. But it would be up to Naruto if we had another." They both looked over at Naruto,who had placed his hand on his stomach. "Can I really do that again? I mean,it would be worth it. And another baby would be nice." He then looked up at them with a smile.

.

Naruto held his stomach at the familiar tingling feeling in his stomach as Toneri rolled up the scroll. Toneri then leaned in kissed Naruto's neck,making him blush furiously. He started moving his hand down as a small,"What's Tou-Chan doing? And why are you guys half naked?" Naruto quickly pushed Toneri off the bed then Toneri sat up,blowing his hair out of his face. "Tatsumi. Why aren't you in bed?" Tatsumi twiddled his fingers,"I had a bad dream and wanted to sleep with Kaa-Chan." Toneri walked over and said,"Not tonight. You want your baby brother,right?" Tatsumi gave a sad nod then walked out off the room. Naruto tried reaching out for him,but Toneri stopped him.

.

Naruto watched Tatsumi train his Chishiogan,and was so proud of his progress. When Tatsumi stopped,Naruto walked over to bring him inside for breakfast but a pulse went off,causing the bags of blood on the puppets to burst and Naruto fell,coughing up blood. Tatsumi gasped and ran over,"Kaa-Chan!" then grabbed onto him as he passed out. He lowered his head onto Naruto's body as he cried,"I didn't mean to! I didn't know you were there!"

Toneri ran out and order puppets to take Naruto inside then picked up Tatsumi and rocked him,trying to soothe him.

.

The Head Puppet bowed then gave its report,"There was internal bleeding,but we stopped it. They're going to be alright." Toneri gasped,"They? You mean?" It nodded then Toneri smiled and walked out to Tatsumi.

Tatsumi had been sitting outside the door,holding his knees to his chest and crying,as Toneri knelt down. "Your Okasan is going to be alright. And,it appears he has your baby brother in his tummy." Tatsumi looked up at Toneri,a new set of tears rolling down his eyes,and said,"I hurt Kaa-Chan and my baby brother..." he bit his lip,"I'm never using my eyes again!"

.

Toneri looked up from his book to see Naruto holding up a board,"I think this one's a girl." Toneri rubbed Naruto's stomach as he asked,"What makes you think that?" Naruto held up another board,"It kicks different." Toneri chuckled and jokingly said,"Maybe it just likes me more." making Naruto angrily pout.

.

Tatsumi chuckled as he closed the door. "Kaa-Chan will never find me here." He then turned and gasped at all the relics in the room. He walked around until he saw something that caught his eye. He reached in and pulled out an odd grey bag. He opened it and pulled out a black headband with a metal plate that had a weird symbol engraved on it. "This is Kaa-Chan's Earth stuff." He reached in again and pulled out a black jacket and orange pants then pulled out a green scarf.

Naruto walked up,spooking Tatsumi. He looked up with a nervous smile,"You found me,Ttebana." Naruto knelt down and grabbed the green scarf,holding it close to his heart. Tatsumi tilted his head then reached in the bag and pulled out some red rags. He held up and asked,"Why'd you keep this?" Naruto looked up and grabbed it,using a trip grip. Tatsumi tilted his head as Toneri walked up.

He snatched the rag from Naruto's hand and asked,"Who pulled this out?" Tatsumi hopped up as Naruto stood up,carefully to not hurt the baby,and said,"I did. Me and Kaa-Chan were playing Hide-And-Seek and I found it while hiding in here." Toneri let out a growl then started stuffing the things back inside the bag. "These things have nothing to do with you." Tatsumi frowned. "But I just..." "These things have nothing to do with you!" Tatsumi teared up as Toneri continued shouting,"You stay away from these or else!" Tatsumi whimpered,"But..." Toneri then raised his hand,ready to slap Tatsumi,before Naruto stepped between the two,glaring down Toneri. Tatsumi ran out of the room then Toneri shoved the bag into Naruto's hands. "Hide this where he can't find it."

.

Tatsumi stared off at the Earth,knees up at his chest,as he let out sniffles. Naruto walked over and sat besides him then pulled him into a hug. Tatsumi grabbed on tight to Naruto's clothes as he said,"I didn't mean to get in trouble... I just thought the stuff was cool..." Naruto stroked his hair as the baby kicked under Tatsumi's hand. They both looked down then Naruto wrote in the dirt,"She's saying it's alright." making Tatsumi smile.

.

Toneri grabbed his pillow off the bed as Tatsumi scooted closer to Naruto. He looked back at the two of them and said,"I'll sleep in my study then." then left. Naruto gave a smirk then looked down as Tatsumi rested his head on his stomach. "I can hear his heartbeat." Naruto chuckled and held up a board,"You really want a brother,huh?" Tatsumi nodded as he rubbed his belly. "If I say it's a boy. It'll turn out a boy." Naruto chuckled then stroked his hair.

Tatsumi grabbed onto Naruto's tank top and said,"But I... I did think of a name for him if he does turn out to be a girl." Naruto tilted his head before Tatsumi looked up. "Hiroka. I saw that name in my favorite storybook." Naruto gave a soft smile and held up another board. "I think that's a great name." Tatsumi chuckled as he gave a bright smile then nuzzled Naruto's stomach. "Goodnight baby brother." then whispered,"Or Hiroka." before passing out. Naruto pulled the blanket over him then pulled him closer. He kissed his head then dozed off himself. "Goodnight Tatsumi."


	5. Chapter 5

Toneri grabbed Tatsumi away from the door before he could reach the doorknob. "I told you,your Okasan is taking a a nap."

Tatsumi put his hands behind his back and being fidgeting his feet. "I just wanted to check on my baby brother."

Toneri let out a sigh. "Carrying the baby makes Naruto very tired. He needs his sleep,for himself and the baby." Tatsumi smiled. "You really worry about Kaa-Chan. Guess that's why he came up to the moon to be with you."

Toneri shook his head. "Huh-Uh. I said he came up here because of the way he was being treated,not because he wanted to be with me." He then lowered his head and looked at ground. "In fact. There's was a time that he hated me so much,that he wanted me dead."

Tatsumi frowned and hugged Toneri as Naruto let out a sigh and stared up at the ceiling,thinking about that time.

 _._

 _Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room as his sight cleared up. It was a strange room that he didn't recognize._

 _He sat up and rubbed his forehead before the memory of pushing Hinata into the portal and Toneri shoving the orb in his chest. He gasped then jumped out of the bed and stared the orange and black,Toneri like clothes he was now wearing and his,now,chin length hair. "No. No. No. No!"_

 _Memories of the wedding came to his mind as he started hyperventilating,grabbing onto his top. Toneri walked in and smiled. "Good morning."_

 _The response he got was Naruto rushing at him,fist aimed for his face,but Naruto froze inches from landing a punch. Naruto tried switching arms,but simply froze before he could land the hit. He repeated trying to land hits on Toneri,only to freeze up,before he dropped to his knees._

 _Toneri sighed."You can't hurt me,remember? I did,however,give you your speech back for a week or two." he_ _then turned and walked out the door. "Let's get some breakfast."_

 _Naruto waited until Toneri was out of the room then slammed the door shut and barracked himself against the door. Toneri glared and ordered,"Naruto,open this door. Now!"_

 _Naruto grabbed his wrist and bit down,hard,on his hand to keep himself from opening the door as Toneri sighed._

 _._

 _"Lord Naruto,I brought you your lunch." "Go away!" The Head Puppet bowed,"As you wish.",and carried the tray off._

 _Once he heard the footsteps disappear,Naruto closed his eyes and went back into his mind. He walked around the sewer like area. "Kurama! Kurama,where are you?!"_

 _He walked around for what seemed like forever before walking up to a light green barrier. He looked inside and saw the shadow of several tails waving around. "Kurama!"_

 _As he banged on the barrier,Kurama slammed his fist on his end. "Naruto!" Naruto didn't seem to hear him,so he shouted his name again,but only saw Naruto banging on his end of the barrier. "Damn it. He can't hear me."_

 _His ears dropped as he saw Naruto slid down the barrier and drop to his knees,tears rolling down his cheeks. "Kit..."_

 _._

 _Naruto poked his head out the door and looked around to see if the coast was clear. Once he was sure it was safe,he stepped out and walked around,looking for the kitchen. "This place is so damn huge. How am I suppose to find anything?"_

 _He spotted the ramp down the village and ran over as the Head Puppet walked up. "And where will you go,Lord Naruto?"_

 _Naruto turned back as it continued,"I've been around since Lord Hamura created this place,and the only portal to Earth was the one that was destroyed. You can look around the moon six times over,but you won't find another portal." Naruto glared it down. "How can I believe you?"_

 _"I was not created to lie,only to serve."_

 _Naruto lowered his head and shook until his stomach let out a loud growl. "Shall I'll show you to the dinning room?" Naruto shook his head and walked off. "I'm not hungry."_

 _._

 _Kurama looked at Naruto,who was sitting with his back to the barrier with his knees pulled up to his chest,and said,"Kit,stop crying. You're a grown man."_

 _He laid on his stomach and poked the part of the barrier Naruto had his back to. "Grown men don't cry."_

 _Naruto simply wiped the snot from his nose. "I probably look like a b-big crybaby right now...But I can't help it,K-Kurama..."_

 _._

 _Naruto whined as his stomach growled. He hadn't left his room since his talk with the puppet,six days ago,and he really didn't want to. No matter how hungry he was._

 _He shook his head as he swayed. "Can't fall asleep or Toneri might..." His head dropped and stayed down for a few seconds before he shot back up._

 _._

 _Toneri knocked on the door and said,"Please come eat Naruto." After moments of silence,Toneri opened the door and saw Naruto,unconscious,on the floor._

 _He gasped and gently picked him up. "Naruto."_

 _He checked for a pulse,letting out a sigh of relief when he felt it,then carried him to the bed._

 _._

 _Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked over,seeing Toneri sitting besides him. He shot up and moved to the other side of the bed as Toneri looked over. "You're awake."_

 _"The Marionette said you were starving,dehydrated,and exhausted. It fed you while you slept and gave you some water."_

 _Naruto simply glared at Toneri as Toneri sighed._

 _"Why..."_

 _Toneri looked up as Naruto shouted,"Why the hell did you keep me up here?!" Toneri only looked away as Naruto continued,"You took me away from my friends,my home,my dream! All of it! Tell me why?!"_

 _Toneri cracked a sad smile. "I was being petty,I guess." Naruto growled before Toneri lifted his head,"Like you never did anything petty over a girl you like." Naruto shook his head and shouted,"I didn't fuck up someone's life when I was being petty!"_

 _Toneri chuckled as Naruto turned his head away."And why the wedding? What was the point in us getting married?"_

 _"I figured I'd get some use out of you."_

 _At that,Naruto grabbed Toneri's shirt and growled,"You are not turning me into some kinda sex slave puppet,like you were going to do with Hinata!"_

 _Toneri shook his head. "That's not what I was going to do with her." "After you basically blackmailed Hinata with Hanabi,you turned her into a puppet when you realized she didn't love you and nearly forced her into a marriage. And,if you had gotten the chance,you were gonna force her to repopulate the Earth! Making her a sex slave puppet is exactly what you were gonna do!"_

 _Toneri lowered his head and removed Naruto's hands. "I do regret hurting her that way."_

 _Naruto crossed his arms. "Tsk. I regret hurt Hinata that way,but let me hurt her a different way by taking the person she loves."_

 _"You're acting like a child." "I'm acting like someone who's pissed off!"_

 _Toneri sighed and rubbed his head before Naruto passed out on the bed. He gasped and lifted him up. "Naruto? Hey?"_

 _._

 _A cold rag was placed on Naruto's forehead as Toneri looked at his red face. "A fever."_

 _The Head Puppet nodded and said,"I'll bring him some medicine." then left._

 _Toneri watched it leave before sitting on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on Naruto's cheek. "So warm." then ran his fingers over his whiskers. Naruto's face twitched and he swatted at the air,trying to swipe away what was touching his cheek._

 _Toneri chuckled and ran his finger over a whisker then watched Naruto swipe the air again. "He's like a cat."_

 _._

 _Naruto swallowed the medicine and shivered. "Ughh! That taste terrible,Ttebayo!"_

 _Toneri chuckled to himself and placed the spoon down. "You'll get use to it." then handed him a glass of water. "Here. To help with the taste."_

 _Naruto hesitantly grabbed the glasses and took a drink._

 _Toneri smiled as Naruto shivered at the after taste and said,"Despite what you think,I do genuinely care about your health." "Gee. Thanks."_

 _Toneri frowned as Naruto looked at his own feet. "I...I've decided to let you speak with the Kyuubi again."_

 _At that,Naruto's head shot up. "Really?"_

 _Toneri nodded as Naruto laid down and closed his eyes._

 _Inside his mind,he ran down the sewers until he spotted orange fur. "Kurama!"_

 _Kurama lifted his head from his sleep. "Naruto?_

 _Naruto slammed right into Kurama and nuzzled his face in the orange fur,tears running down his face. He smiled and cried,"I thought I'd never see you again!"_

 _Kurama smiled and rubbed Naruto's head with his finger. "It's nice to see you too,Kit."_

 _._

 _Toneri watched as Naruto slowly smiled in his sleep. He got up and started picking up the medicine and spoon from the table before he heard,"Thanks."_

 _He looked over to see Naruto smiling softly,without looking at Toneri. "At least I get one friend back."_

 _._

Naruto opened his eyes and nuzzled into Kurama's fur. "He's not so bad,once you get to know him."

Kurama shook his head and said,"I still don't trust him. Brainwashing you into liking him. Plus,his making you carry another one of his rats."

Naruto placed his hand on his stomach as he glared up at Kurama. "Watch it! Tatsumi and the baby are my children too!"

Kurama rolled his eyes and said,"Yeah,yeah." Then he rubbed Naruto's head with his finger. "Just take good care of those kits. Don't let them turn into him."

.

Toneri walked in the room and quietly closed the door. "You're awake." Naruto nodded and held up a board,"I couldn't sleep. The baby's kicking too much."

Toneri sat down and rubbed his stomach. "That's a shame. We'll try again later." making Naruto smile as the baby calmed down. He held up the board again,"Where's Tatsumi?"

"He went down to the village to play. I have four marionettes watching him."

Naruto nodded and laid further back into his pillow before drifting off to sleep.

Toneri smiled and stroked his hair before getting to grab a book.

As he turned back around,he saw Naruto sitting up. However,something was off. Naruto's eyes were blood red and slitted while his whisker were much darker. "Naruto?" "Kyuubi."

Toneri walked back over as Kurama growled. "I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now."

Toneri sat on the bed. "Talk about what?"

"The first week Naruto was here,being stuck up here with you,basically shattered his mind."

Toneri frowned before Kurama grabbed his neck and held him up. "I don't care if the brats lose a parent. You hurt Naruto like that again,and I will kill you."

Toneri chuckled in between his gasps and said,"You're not...so threatening with...Naruto's pregnant belly..."

Kurama growled and tossed Toneri across the room then laid back down,letting Naruto's body go back to sleep.

.

Tatsumi giggled from the tree he was hiding in as the marionettes ran around,looking for him. Once they were gone,Tatsumi jumped down and ran further into the forest until he ran into a cave.

His eyes widened in curiosity as he stepped inside. It was dark,but Tatsumi could make out a hole in the ground.

He got on his knees and leaned in. "There's water."

As he went to get up,he scraped his palm on the edge of the pool. "Tsk."

He wrapped his hand with a torn piece of cloth as his blood dripped into the water. On contact,the water turn a bright blue color and light up the whole cave.

He gasped and leaned in again until he lost his grip and fell in. He panicked before noticing an exit at the bottom of the pool. He swam down and surfaced in a cave with giant yellow orbs floating around.

He jumped onto one of the dirt orbs and watched the yellow ones float by before making his way to the pool on the other end.

He swam through and climbed out into a third cave. The entrance of the cave had a giant rush of water falling in front of it. It amazed Tatsumi.

He followed the trail and covered his eyes from the bright line that was shining all around him.

After his eyes adjusted,he gasped at the white stuff covering the ground and trees then held out his hand as more of it fell from the sky. "This is...snow." He broke into a big smile. "I'm on Earth!"

.

"Toneri!"

Toneri gasped and ran back to his room to see Naruto leaning against the bedpost. "T-the baby's coming."


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto let out a cry as his labor pains got worse. He tightened his grip on Toneri's hand,which was now cracked,then looked around. "W-where's Tatsu-tatsumi?"

Toneri gave him a comforting smile and said,"He went out playing,but I sent some Marionettes out to find him." He kissed Naruto's head. "You just focus on the baby."

Naruto nodded then let out another cry,tears rolling down his face.

.

Tatsumi stared in awe as the snow built up in his hands before he chuckled and threw it up. "Snow!"

He flopped down and rolled around,laughing to himself. "Snow is fun!"

He quickly sat up and hugged himself. "Oh! But it's really cold!"

Then he laughed and started making snow angels. "But I love it!"

He jumped around in the snow for a bit,then started trying to shape the snow into something. But all he could make was snowballs.

Though he didn't mind.

.

Toneri winced when his cracked hand became a broken one.

The Head Puppet held up the scalpel and walked over. "Lord Naruto. We must start or the baby could get hurt."

Naruto shook his head,more tears falling,then squeezed Toneri's hand tighter. "I-I'm not hav-having the baby u-until Tatsumi is ba-back,Ttebayo."

It nodded as Toneri frowned and rubbed Naruto's back.

.

Tatsumi wiped the snot dripping from his nose and noticed his fingers were red. "They hurt,Ttebana."

He whimpered then got up and walked to the waterfall. "Kaa-Chan will know how to make them feel better."

Once he passed through,and enough snow fell to cover his footprints,Hinata ran up to the spot,Byakugan activated.

As she looked around,a loud,"Hinataaa! Wait up!" rang around.

Kiba,with his dog Akamaru by side,and Shino ran up and caught their breath. "Wh-why'd you run off like that?"

"I saw a child."

They looked over at Hinata,then at each other,then back at her. "Hinata..."

"I know what I saw."

Kiba frowned and walked over,placing his hand on her shoulder. "I think this mission wore you out. And,taking on this one after the latest Naruto Rescue Mission doesn't help."

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan then lowered her head,biting her lip at the memory of Toneri shoving an orb in Naruto's chest.

Kiba nudged her,making her lift up her head,and smiled. "We should get back to the village. You know things get nuts for New Years Eve when the sun goes down,and Hanabi and your dad are probably waiting for you."

"Plus,Tamaki will kill me if I'm late meeting her and Fumi."

Shino pushed up his glasses and said,"Likewise with Shiho and Kameko."

Hinata gave a small,sad,smile and nodded then followed the two as they walked back to the trail.

As they walked,Hinata looked down and let out a silght gasp as she noticed a patch of snow looked like it had been played in.

.

Tatsumi pulled himself out of the last pool and noticed his fingers felt better. "Was it cause it was cold?" He tilted his head then shrugged his shoulders and ran out the cave,happy his hands felt better.

He run to the edge of the lake and bumped into a marionette,who grabbed his hand and dragged him back the tramp then rode it up to the castle. It was walking him to Naruto and Toneri's room when he heard Naruto scream.

Tatsumi ran to the room and busted down door. "Kaa-Chan!"

Naruto looked over for brief second,seeing Tatsumi through his tears,then let out another scream and tightened his grip on Toneri's other hand.

Toneri,after breaking his hand free,took Tatsumi outside the room. He knelt down and placed his hand on Tatsumi's shoulders. Tatsumi frowned at the sight of Toneri casted hand. "Tou-Chan,your hand..."

Toneri shook his head. "I'll be alright."

A yelp was heard through the door as Tatsumi teared up. "Why is Kaa-Chan hurting?"

"Your baby brother wants to be born. It's gonna hurt Okasan for just a little while longer."

"But,I need you to wait out here until he's born."

Tatsumi frowned and nodded then sat by the door before Toneri kissed his head. "Such a good boy."

.

Tatsumi looked up when he heard the door open and saw Toneri,smiling.

He walked inside and Toneri helped him onto the bed. He crawled over to Naruto peeked into the purple bundle he had in his hands. Toneri smiled. "Say hello to your baby sister,Otsutsuki Hiroka."

Inside the bundle was a pale,light blue haired,three whiskered girl with a small Ahoge on the top of her head who was fast asleep.

Tatsumi looked up with annoyed face and said,"I wanted a brother. Send her back."

Naruto and Toneri chuckled. "That's not how baby's work."

Tatsumi crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air as Hiroka opened her sky blue eyes. She looked up at Naruto,taking in her mommy's face,then looked over at Tatsumi. She didn't know why,but something about his pose made her happy and a open mouth smile went across her face.

The three of them looked down and Toneri smiled. "She seems to like you."

Tatsumi pouted as Hiroka closed her eyes and her smile grew bigger. "I still want a baby brother."

.

Naruto clenched his eyes shut and let out a whine as he tried sitting up with Toneri's aid. He shook his head and Toneri laid him back down as Tatsumi frowned. "What's wrong with Kaa-Chan?"

Toneri pulled the blanket back over Naruto and said,"It hurts him to sit up after having his C-Section. He'll be fine in a week or two."

Tatsumi nodded and walked out of the room then went into Hiroka's nursery.

Hirako was fast asleep as Tatsumi peeked in through the bars.

"You were suppose to be a brother. How am I suppose to play games with a girl?"

He poked her cheek. "And you're all squishy."

Hiroka opened her eyes and looked at what was disturbing her to see Tatsumi. She smiled and grabbed his finger,giving a little squeak.

Tatsumi chuckled at the noise. "Hey. Let go."

Hirako kicked around as she let out more happy squeaks and Tatsumi started laughing. "You're weird."

Tatsumi smile dropped when Hirako started whimpering. Her stomach let out a loud growl and she broke into tears.

The Head Puppet picked her up,checking her diaper,then carried her,with Tatsumi following behind it,to Toneri's bedroom,where it handed her to Naruto.

Toneri supported Naruto as he slipped off a sleeve and held her up to his chest.

She started sucking out milk as Tatsumi stuck out his tongue with a grossed out look on his face.

Toneri chuckled at Tatsumi and said,"You know,that's how you were fed until you started teething."

Tatsumi turned a little green. "That's super gross,Dattebana!"

.

"Nii-San! Wait for me Nii-San!"

Tatsumi looked over his shoulder to see Hirako,wearing a shade of white slightly darker then Toneri's and light purple throw over,running up to him,her long light blue hair and Ahoge bouncing with each step. Aside from Toneri's skin and hair,Hirako was growing up to look like a Female Naruto.

"Niiiiii-Saaaaaaan!"

Tatsumi smiled and turned around in time to see her trip on her throw over.

He ran over and helped her up as she rubbed the red bump on her head. She giggled. "That hurt."

Tatsumi let out a sigh then smiled. "Such a weirdo."

She smiled. "Nii-San's birthday is today."

Tatsumi nodded "Yup. Same day as Kushina Obachan's."

.

Tatsumi walked into the dining room,Hirako riding piggyback,and Naruto held up a board. "Happy Tenth Birthday!"

Tatsumi smiled and said,"Thanks." as Hirako climbed down and hugged Naruto's leg. "Kaaaaa-Chaaaan."

Naruto smiled and picked her up as Toneri walked over to Tatsumi. "I thought you would like to go swim in the lake for your birthday."

Tatsumi nodded. "That sounds like fun."

.

Now that were all in their underwear,Hiroka had a quick makeshift top tied on,they jumped on the tramp and it started moving down.

Hiroka,moving with excitement,grabbed onto Toneri's hand as the tramp moved down to the lake and sang a song. "Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Swim. Swim."

Toneri looked down at her asked where she learnt that from and she said,"Kaa-Chan taught it to me. Said he heard it in something called a movie." Toneri nodded and gave Naruto a displeased look. Naruto simply looked away as Tatsumi watched the two of them.

.

Naruto splashed Hiroka,as revenge for splashing him,and Hiroka giggled. She sank down into the water and doggy paddled around him until she pounced out and knocked him down.

He chuckled then looked at Hirako as sparkles filled her eyes. "Kaa-Chan's laying on the water again."

Naruto looked over and saw that he was laying on the surface of the water,subconsciously using his Chakra to keep him up.

"Do the Walk On Water thing again!"

Hirako clapped her hands in excitement as Tatsumi swam up. "Yeah! Please Kaa-Chan! I've almost got Tree Climbing down,and seeing the water thing would give me motivation,Ttebana."

Naruto smiled and stood up on the water and walked around as Hiroka giggled. "That's so cool."

Tatsumi smiled before noticing the glare Toneri was giving Naruto. He lifted his hand as Naruto tensed up and walked towards him,making Tatsumi frown.

Once he walked them out of hearing ranging,Toneri grabbed Naruto's arm. "I thought I told you you couldn't teach them about the Earth ninja skills."

Naruto yanked his arm away and walked off as Toneri clinched his fists.

Tatsumi's eyes followed Naruto until he reached Hiroka and started playing again.

.

"Thanks for letting us swim,Tou-Chan."

Toneri smiled and nodded. "You're welcome Tatsumi."

Then he frowned. "How long have you been learning about Tree Climbing and Walking On Water?"

Tatsumi tilted his head in thought and said,"Four months,I think."

"I want you to stop."

Tatsumi gasped and looked up to protest as Toneri held up his hand. "It's better for you if you do."

Tatsumi clinched his fists. "But I like doing those exercises. They're fun."

"I don't care. I catch you doing it again,and I will punish you." "But it's fun! I get to spend time with Kaa-Chan!" "It's not safe." "Kaa-Chan watches the whole time!" "It's not proper for the Moon." "I don't care!"

"You're will do as I say!" "I'm not a puppet!"

Toneri gasped slightly and backed up at the sight of Tatsumi's Chishiogan.

Tatsumi quickly deactivated his eyes then clamped them shut as tears started building up and he ran to his room.

He slammed his door shut and climbed up on the bed,pressing his back against the headboard and pulling his knees to chest.

He started shaking as the tears rolled down his face. "I didn't mean to use my eyes... But I'm not a puppet!"

Then he lowered his head and cried himself to sleep before Naruto walked in and tucked him in.

He sat besides him and stroked his hair,thinking, _"Don't worry,Tatsumi. I know just how you feel."_


	7. Chapter 7

" _Hiroka doesn't have to eat vegetables if she doesn't want to!"_

 _"_ _I'll Tree Climb all I want!"_

 _"Hiroka can playing in her room whenever she wants!"_

 _"I'm not a puppet!"_

.

Toneri rubbed his forehead as he sighed. Tatsumi has been more defiant lately,and it was wearing Toneri out. "Are children suppose to be this way,or is Tatsumi just being a brat?"

He slumped back in his chair and rested his cheek on his knuckles. "What am I going to do with him?"

.

Tatsumi opened the door to the relic room with a smile and said,"Kaa-Chan hid it in here." Hiroka ran in behind him and looked around. "Hides what?"

Tatsumi floated up to top shelf and dug around.

Hiroka's eyes sparkled as she watched her brother. "I wish I could float like you,Nii-San."

Tatsumi chuckled to himself and remembered how he got his floating ability.

 _._

 _Tatsumi watched as Hiroka climbed up a tree."Be careful,Ttebana!"_

 _Hiroka looked back and said,"I'll be alright,Nii-San." then grabbed on to the next branch._

 _Tatsumi smiled then faced the lake and closed his eyes,focusing his Chakra to his feet. Once he opened his eyes,he took four steps then sunk into the water._

 _He swam back up and caught his breath. "Damn it! I almost had it!"_

 _He climbed out of the water and focused his Chakra and again when he heard a snap. He turned around in time to see Hiroka falling towards the ground before he darted for her. "Hiroka!" Hiroka closed her eyes and teared up as she screamed,bracing for the hit._

 _When she opened her eyes,she found herself in her brother's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whimpered as Tatsumi rubbed her back. "It's alright. Nii-San is here,Ttebana." Hiroka sniffled,opening her eyes,and let out a gasp. "We're not on the ground!"_

 _Tatsumi raised his eyebrow and looked down to see that they were off the ground,by about three feet. "Eh?!"_

 _He tightened his grip around her and focused on making his body go back down,only to go too fast right before touching the ground and landed on his back._

 _He opened one eye and let out an,"Owwww." before sitting up. "You alright,Hiro?"_

 _Hiroka nodded and helped him then dragged him to the ramp. "Let's go to tell Tou-Chan and Kaa-Chan you can float!"_

.

Toneri and Naruto figured Tatsumi could float since it was a common ability amongst the Otsutsuki.

"I found it!"

Tatsumi floated back down with a grey bag in his hands. Hiroka walked over with her head tilted,and curiosity in her eyes. "What's that,Nii-San?"

"Kaa-Chan's Earth stuff." He dug in the bag as she leaned over to look. "I found once before you were born,but Tou-Chan made him hide it." Hiroka tilted her head as he pulled out a black headband. He smiled,"Kaa-Chan's ninja headband. They wear them so people know what village the ninjas are from."

She smiled and grabbed it after Tatsumi set it down. She put it on her head,only for it fall down to her neck,as Tatsumi pulled out a black jacket. Her eyes sparkled as she swiped it from his hands and put it on.

Tatsumi chuckled and watched her dance around. "I'm Kaa-Chan! I'm an awesome kickbutt ninja!"

Naruto walked in to see Hiroka dancing in his clothes. His eyes started to sparkle as big smile formed on his face. _"Why is my daughter so cute?"_ Tatsumi looked back,seeing the sparkles around Naruto's head,and raised his eyebrow. "Kaa-Chan?"

Naruto shook his head and smiled as Hiroka ran over. She gave Naruto a hug,after he knelt down,and handed him the headband. Naruto shook his head and pointed at Tatsumi. She giggled and walked over then waved the headband by his eyes. "You know you wanna wear it." Tatsumi turned his head,cheeks puffed,as a little bit of sweat rolled down his face. Hirako giggled and took off the jacket. "You can wear this too."

Tatsumi looked back then,before anyone could see it,he put on the jacket and headband. He placed his hands on his hips and gave a big smile. "I'm a ninja of the Hidden Leaf,Dattebana!" Happy,comical,tears rolled down Naruto's face as Hirako giggled.

.

Toneri sighed as he walked out of another room. "Where are they?"

"Nii-San's ready for his mission!"

Toneri gasped and followed Hiroka's voice to the relic room. He quietly walked in to see Tatsumi wearing Naruto's old clothes and clinched his fists. "Take those off now!" The three turned their heads and gasped before Toneri ripped the headband off and shoved it back in the bag. "How hard is it to leave this stuff alone?!" Tatsumi growled and shouted,"We're just having fun! And this part of Kaa-Chan! It's wrong to keep it hidden!"

Naruto walked over and removed the jacket from Tatsumi before shaking his head. Tatsumi frowned at the depression on Naruto's face as he handed it to Toneri,who shoved it into the bag then shoved the bag into Naruto's arms. "If they find that again,i'll burn it." Naruto's head shot up in protest as Toneri walked off. He looked back down and clinched the bag,tightly,as Hiroka walked over. "We won't play with it again. We promise,Kaa-Chan..."

Tatsumi heard Naruto sniffle before he grabbed Hiroka's hand and walked off with her. "Let's give Kaa-Chan some space."

.

Hiroka watched from her bed as Tatsumi looked for her missing doll and asked,"Why is it so bad we play with Kaa-Chan's stuff?" Tatsumi shook his head. "I don't know. Tou-Chan's always been like that when it comes to Kaa-Chan's bag. Or anything about Earth." Hiroka lowered her head and pouted.

Tatsumi sat on the bed and handed her the doll,which had been stuck on a high shelf,as she looked back up."What was the green thing in Kaa-Chan's bag?" Tatsumi smiled,"That was a scarf Obachan made Kaa-Chan before he was born." She nodded,"And the red rag?" Tatsumi frowned and said,"I don't know. Kaa-Chan never told me. And whenever i asked,Kaa-Chan would freeze up or something." She nodded again and laid her head on his lap. "I bet it's something really special to Kaa-Chan."

Tatsumi smiled as he stroked her hair.

.

Toneri sat on the bed and sighed,"I'm sorry." Naruto looked over his side and glared at Toneri. He frowned and said,"I'm is important to you and i know i promised not to mess with. I just,got caught up in my temper." Naruto sat up and kept glaring until Toneri raised his hand. "Alright. You may speak."

"You need to let them learn just a little about me and Earth. You're going to regret it if you keep trying to hide it."

Toneri turned his head and let out a,"Tsk." before Naruto crossed his arms. "You know i'm right." Toneri nodded. "I know..." He sighed and looked over. "Alright. You can teach them a little bit about your past and the Earth." Naruto smiled softly and hugged him. "Thanks."

Toneri smiled then laid Naruto down as Naruto looked up. "What are you doing?" Toneri chuckled and remove his shirt. "We're going to play our game." Naruto blushed."I don't like this game."

Toneri leaned in and placed his finger under Naruto's chin. "I know this is your favorite game because of how loud you get.",making Naruto redder as he removed Naruto's top. He kissed Naruto's chest and started moving down before Naruto shoved Toneri's head away."D-don't!" Toneri looked and said,"But this my favorite part of the game." as he leaned in Naruto's face and smiled.

"Game? What game? Can i play?"

Toneri and Naruto froze and looked over to see Hiroka smiling,innocently,at them. Naruto kicked Toneri off the bed and turned away,closing his shirt,as Hirako tilted her head. Toneri pushed himself off the ground and asked,"Hiroka,why aren't you taking your nap?" Hiroka smiled and said,"I had to potty,so Nii-San took me,but then i lost Nii-San." Toneri sighed and watched Tatsumi ran in and grabbed Hiroka's hand. "Don't run off,Ttebana. You had me worried."

Hiroka lowered her head and said,"I'm sorry." and followed Tatsumi out as he looked back and glared at Toneri before shutting the door.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief before he was flipped back over and Toneri gave him a smirk. "Remember the rules. You scream my name,it means i win." making Naruto turn tomato red.

.

Tatsumi stared at the Earth and sighed before flopping onto his back. He rolled onto his stomach and stared at the crack in the moon. All his life when he went the moon's surface,he never went to the other side. He bit his lip in thought then stood and walked over to the crack. He jumped over,used his floating ability to land,and looked back at the first half to see a person shaped crater on the rim. "Whoa."

He walked father in and saw more normal craters before he chuckled,"Why'd i think it be different over he..." He stopped and gasped at the giant crater in front of him. It was three times the size of a normal one and looked completely unnatural. His eyes widened as sweat rolled down his face. "W-what happened here?"


End file.
